Lost Treasures
by xxKoa
Summary: Fairy Tail disbanded 13 years ago when Gajeel and Levy suddenly vanished while on a job. Now Makarov is determined to find them and reunite them with their treasures. (I suck at summaries...) -Disclaimer: I don't own ANY characters used, and I don't own Fairy Tail. Reviews are greatly appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

The rain continued to fall outside as the blue-haired pipsqueak took her time reading in the far back corner of the library. She sighed as she finished the last word on the last page, completely content with the end but still not quite satisfied. So she looked around herself for another book, one she hadn't managed to read during the hours she had already spent in her little space.

Nobody ever bothered her because nobody even knew where her little corner was. It was hidden behind strategically placed bookshelves, giving her the perfect secret hiding place. In fact, she only managed to find it when she tripped over her growing stack of books a few months ago. Since then, it has been the place she went every day for hours to hide from her problems.

"Miss?" A voice called out. It was Makarov Dreyar, the librarian. "We have to close up now so I have to send you home."

"Coming." The girl emerged from her hiding place and walked to the front desk, a new book in hand. "Can I take this one out, Mr. Dreyar? I'll bring it back tomorrow, you know I will."

"Hmm. _The Dragon's Treasure_. Very nice choice." He nodded and took the book from her, signing it out under his name since the petite female didn't actually have a library card to use. "There you go Shtra. Have fun reading, that's one of my favourites."

Makarov watched as Shtra walked out into the rain and begin her lonely walk home, fighting every instinct he had to keep her with him and tell her all about her past. He knew she deserved to know, but he couldn't reveal the truth after 13 years. Especially since he had yet to locate Yajeh so he couldn't really explain everything to her.

Shtra was a good kid, she had her mother's hair and eyes. Not to mention her father's temper if you interrupted her while she was reading. The only thing missing was her actual mother and father. Shtra had been placed into the foster care system before she was even 3 years old despite Makarov's protesting and now, at the age of 16, she was still there with no recollection of her relation to Makarov at all. Makarov shook his head and sighed.

"Where in the hell did you two brats go? She needs you now more than ever…" Makarov stared at the dark sky through the windows, tears threatening to spill down his face. A lot of things had changed since Gajeel and Levy went missing years ago. Fairy Tail was no longer a Magic Guild in Magnolia, it was shut down and turned into the very same library where he stood. Even the dark weather seemed to reflect the constant moods of all the previous members of the old guild. Nobody had accepted the fact that Gajeel and Levy might be gone from the world, and everyone hoped for them to one day return. Makarov most of all.

* * *

"Gajeel! Slow down!" On another continent, another azure-haired female whined at her companion who stopped and turned around.

"C'mon Shrimp. We don't have all day." Gajeel Redfox walked towards little miss Levy McGarden and threw her up over his shoulder, ignoring her initial protests, before continuing down his original path.

Levy pouted while Gajeel walked. She had gotten used to him carrying her every since their ship got caught in a storm 13 years ago. The managed to survive but the ship got completely wrecked on a new continent and they had no clue where they were. They had been travelling around looking for civilization in order to find a boat to take them home to their friends and family.

"Gajeel?" Levy questioned, as she always did when the thought of her precious people crossed her mind.

"Yea Shrimp?" He knew the next question already since the woman had asked him it at least once every day. "They are fine, Makarov probably has them and you know he won't let either of them forget us."

Levy nodded and then snuggled her face into Gajeel's back. Despite his cold, uncaring attitude towards most things, she knew he was equally just as worried as she was. Afterall, Gajeel was a total softie on the inside.

"Hey Lev. Jackpot. Gihi." Gajeel beamed as he saw a town coming into view. "Only took us 13 damn years of walking to find it." At his words, Levy twisted in his arms to look at the sight.

"Hey, you were the one who wanted to 'zigzag' across the island instead of just walking along the shoreline like I suggested. We would have made it here years ago if you hadn't been so stubborn." She stuck her tongue out at him and laughed as he slowly set her down. His guard was up, something was wrong. "What is it?"

"I don't think we are going to be very welcome in this town. Smells like blood, smoke, and iron." Gajeel kept walking. Whether they were welcomed or not he was going to make sure that at least one of them made it back to Magnolia, and by one of them he meant Levy.


	2. Chapter 2

The black smoke swirled through the air making it almost impossible to breathe in the newly discovered town. Vending stalls lined the side of the street but were left unattended and completely empty. The locals, who all seemed to be in a daze, shuffled out of the way as Gajeel and Levy walked carefully to what appeared to be the origin of the smoke.

The building in the center of town was huge, much bigger than the rest of houses in town. It was like looking at a mansion surrounded by tiny cabins. Only this building wasn't a mansion. Smoke poured out of chimney stacks that seemed to pop out of the building in every direction and the doors were completely made of iron. None of the local townspeople dared to venture near the massive structure and Gajeel, with his enhanced sense of smell, could tell why. It reeked of blood and death.

Levy noticed him tense up even more at the sight of the strange building. She had been glancing around since they reach the town's border and noticed that nobody had looked at her and Gajeel at all. Not a single soul have even tossed a curious glance their way. Something was off, she knew someone was looking at them. She could feel it. As Levy turned to mention her concerns to Gajeel, the iron doors ahead of them opened with a dull thud.

"Well now, we don't usually get guests here in this little part of the world." A boy no older than 17 stood in the entrance way with his arms crossed. He wore black pants and a dark blue tank top that matched his hair. On his face he wore a mask and tinted goggles, probably to protect himself from the smoke that now seeped out the front door of the building. "What do you want?"

"Who's asking?" Gajeel kept his guard up. Even if the person in front of him was basically a kid, there was no denying that the boy was no ordinary boy. They boy started walking closer, the scent of blood getting stronger with each step.

"It's only proper to give your name before asking someone else's. Didn't your mother ever teach you that?" The boy sneered, stopping.

"Gajeel Redfox."

"Better, I guess. Pleased to make your acquaintance Redfox, I'm known as Yaj. My dad owns this place. Now what. Do. You. Want?" Yaj was getting impatient and irritated. His last words came out as an angry growl.

"A boat please." Yaj and Gajeel looked over at Levy who had finally spoken up. "To Magnolia."

Yaj snickered. "Magnolia, Fiore? Too bad, Fiore is in Ishgar. Do you even know where you are?" He couldn't retain his laughter and started howling with amusement. "You may be able to get from Fiore to here, but you can never get back." His laughter ceased and his eyes locked on to the two from Magnolia.

"You look like you're ready to brawl kid." Gajeel shifted into a stance to prepare for a fight and Levy followed suit, ready to use her solid script magic if Gajeel needed her to.

"Smart man you are Redfox. People from Ishgar aren't welcome here. Actually, they aren't welcome anywhere in Alakitasia." Laughter filled the air once more as Yaj charged towards Gajeel, initiating the battle.

Meanwhile Levy gasped at the name of their location. They weren't just on a random island, they were on a random island belonging to the western continent. Ishgar, the eastern continent, and Alakitasia had been at war many times over. They never really managed to have peace between the two for more than a few months. She shook her head to clear it, trying to focus on the match between Gajeel and Yaj.

Gajeel had already transformed his arm into his iron sword with his dragon slayer magic, but Yaj spent no time parrying all of Gajeel's strikes with his own version of the iron sword. It had confused Gajeel at first. The last time Gajeel had checked, he was the only iron dragon slayer alive, so why could this by use the same magic? Levy was thinking the same thing as she blasted Yaj with her own magic.

"Solid Script: Fire!" Fire burst from Levy's palm directly at Yaj and she actually managed to land a hit while he was focused on Gajeel. Yaj's glasses and mask was knocked off his face, revealing a set of piercing red eyes and an amused grin that seemed very familiar to Levy.

* * *

When Shtra got home, she went straight to her room. It was practically bare. Her room was completely square with only one door to get in or out. The walls were a disgusting dusty pink colour and spiders had made cobwebs in all the corners. There was a small desk equipped with a chair and a lamp along the wall with the door. Across the room from the desk was her bed. The same bed she had when she first got moved to this family, and so she had already outgrown it. Nevertheless, it was her bed and she was grateful for it. Shtra didn't have a dresser though. No, her clothes sat in bins tucked away under her bed. According to her foster parents, she had what she needed and what she deserved.

Shtra sighed as she cracked open the book Mr. Dreyar had allowed her to take to the first page. It read: _The Dragon's Treasure by Levy McGarden. Dedicated to my precious treasures, Yajeh and Shtra._ Shtra slammed the book closed in shock as she read her own name. It had to be someone else, right? She shook her head, there was no way it could be for her. Even if the name Shtra is rare, she didn't even know a person named Levy McGarden so how could it be dedicated to her and some other person named Yajeh? With a sigh, she reopened the book and continued reading the introduction.

 _Dear reader,  
I never knew what it was like to be scared for my life until the day I met Gajeel Redfox. As Jet, Droy, and I returned to Magnolia after a completing a mission, we were ambushed. At the time Gajeel was a member of Phantom Lord, his mission was to send those of us in Fairy Tail a message. Oh and he sent one. He crucified me and my team to the big magnolia tree in the center of town using his Dragon Slayer magic. It was a message that was impossible miss. I'll skip the whole Fairy Tail vs Phantom Lord battle though, after all Fairy Tail did win. Once we got back into the swing of things, Master Makarov actually allowed two former Phantom Lord members to join us: Gajeel and Juvia Lockser. Jet and Droy were furious. I was a little angry myself, but I believed the master knew what he was doing. Gajeel didn't apologize for what he had done, I'm guessing he believed and apology wouldn't be enough. He did listen when Jet and Droy confronted him about how they don't trust him though. I'd like to say that it went well but Laxus Dreyar, master's grandson, showed up. Things got heated and I nearly found myself being electrocuted by Laxus' lightning. To everyone's surprise, it was Gajeel that took the hit and protected me. I forgave him on the spot for what he had done before, though even to this day Gajeel still doesn't believe me. So why I am I telling you this? It's important to the story to come. This story is about myself, my dragon slayer Gajeel, and the most precious of our treasures. Of course the story is fiction and simply just based off of our lives, it isn't actually the real thing. Have fun reading!  
_ _  
Sincerely,  
_ _Levy McGarden_

Shtra kept reading until she could see the sun coming up. The adventure of the main characters, Rina and Marcel, were so lifelike. Something that couldn't be faked. She enjoyed reading the novel, getting almost to the end. The twin children that Rina and Marcel had seemed very familiar to her as well. However, her attention kept turning back to the introduction. This author mentioned Mr. Dreyar and Fairy Tail, though Shtra was pretty sure Fairy Tail was a library, not a magic guild. Mages did flow through Magnolia every so often, but most of them never stayed long.

She decided that she needed to know and let her curiosity lead her back to the library. It was a Saturday, so she didn't have to worry about missing school to get the information she wanted. She sat on the steps outside the the door to Fairy Tail. This time she waited for Mr. Dreyar to get there to open it up for the day. She normally got to the library hours before it opened and she had learned how to sneak inside if she didn't want to wait. Today though, waiting seemed like a good idea. It gave her time to think about what she had read. Fragmented images passed through her mind, causing her head to start pounding and searing pain tore through her. Memories? Why couldn't she put the pieces together.

When Makarov arrived, Shtra was curled up on the front step. Her face twisted in pain and tears spilled from her eyes. After using his magic to enlarge himself, since in his regular form leaves him actually quite smaller than Shtra, he scooped her up into his arms and carried her into the library. He didn't fail to notice the book she was clinging to or the fact that she kept silently calling out for someone.


End file.
